


borrow a kiss anytime you want

by ariya167



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Barrissoka Week, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Gladiators, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: Battle girlfriends are the best girlfriends.or:Barrissoka Week Day 6





	borrow a kiss anytime you want

The crowds cheered loudly as Barriss and Ahsoka entered the arena. Barriss grimaced at both the bloodthirsty cries of the assembled people, and the heat of the sun reflecting off the sand. 

Ahsoka nudged her side, then shot her a reassuring grin. “This’ll be a piece of cake,” 

Barriss nodded, and forced herself to relax. They had easily tracked a group of smugglers to Eylea, but the only way to gain access to the inner circle was to participate in these barbaric gladiator fights.

Though her hand felt empty without the comforting weight of her lightsaber, she knew Ahsoka was right. Whoever their opponents were, they’d make easy work of them, though her limbs still thrummed with nervous energy.

Suddenly, the large screens around the arena lit up, displaying Barriss and Ahsoka on the sand. The announcer’s voice boomed through the speakers.  
“Welcome to the Arena!” They shouted, and the crowd’s shrieks hit a fever pitch. “Today, we have two young newcomers, Ashla and Bemca!” 

This was met with a smattering of polite applause, drowned out by the announcer’s voice. “And our crowd favourites, Rarla Juf and Xox Dlaffa!”

The cries resumed much more enthusiastically, and Barriss’s eyes shot to the screen, where a heavily muscled Twi’lek and a lean Weequay woman emerged from the other side of the Arena.

“I’ll take the Twi’lek,” Ahsoka murmured, and Barriss nodded. 

“Got it,” She said, eyes tracking the Weequay’s careful, measured, movements. The two pairs stepped forward over the shifting sand, until they stood at the half-line.  
“Now, the rules are simple-fight until yield or knockout. Ready . . . set . . . go!”

Barriss didn’t waste any time, dashing forward across the sand and ducking low under the Weequay’s quick swing. She jabbed at the woman’s ribs, feeling one crack beneath her fist, and lashed out with a leg. Her opponent crashed to the ground, but righted herself quickly, and threw herself back at Barriss with a snarl. 

 

Ahsoka glared at the Twi’lek-Rarla, was his name-and growled, displaying her sharp teeth. He only laughed, stomping closer over the sand.

“Kriff this,” She muttered, and ran forward. The two exchanged blows, the impacts sending jarring shockwaves through Ahsoka’s arms, but Rarla’s arms were too tough for the strikes to be effective. Making a split-second decision, she changed her tactics, letting the momentum from the Twi’lek’s next strike-as well as a tiny push in the Force-throw herself up over his head, letting her straddle his neck with her legs. 

He grunted, stumbling forward, his center of gravity thrown off. Ahsoka twisted, trying to knock the Twi’lek to the ground, and and when his body crashed to the sand, she jumped off. Barriss was still fighting the Weequay, exchanging blows in a flurry of speed.

She aimed another kick at the Twi’lek’s head, just to make sure he stayed down, and hurried towards Barriss. 

 

Barriss heard the sound of Ahsoka’s footsteps behind her, but she couldn’t afford to take her eyes off the Weequay. Her strikes were too fast for her to push through-of course, with the Force it’d be much easier, but they needed to keep a low profile. She ducked under a particularly heavy swipe, and jumped up through her guard. The Weequay slammed her shoulder into her side, and threw her onto the sand.

Barriss rolled back up to her feet, circling back to join Ahsoka’s side. The Weequay narrowed her eyes, obviously searching for some weakness to exploit. She quickly attacked Barriss first-feinting with a punch before sliding down to knock her legs out from under her. Instead of blocking the strike, though, Barriss flipped over the Weequay’s head and landed gracefully behind her, creating an opening for Ahsoka. 

Normally, she didn’t enjoy fighting, but when it was like this-just pure reaction, the Force singing in her bones as she moved, it was almost calming. She and Ahsoka moved in tandem, blocking and attacking like two opposite streams of water, never once relenting. 

Barriss saw her chance when Ahsoka, after exchanging blows with the Weequay, ducked low, giving her the perfect opening. She launched herself into the air, spinning with her momentum until the flat of her boot struck the Weequay’s temple, and she collapsed to the ground.

“Knockout!” The announcer cried gleefully. “Your new champions, Ashla and Bemca!” That was met with loud, jubilant cheers from the crowd, and Barriss couldn’t help but grin. 

Beside her, Ahsoka was cheering just as loudly as the crowds. Her fingers slipped into Barriss’s hand, soft and warm, and Barriss’s heart stuttered in her chest. They had talked about this, acknowledged what was between them and decided to act on it, but she wasn’t used to this level of contact. It sent shivers racing over her arms and down her spine, though it was not entirely unpleasant. 

“We won,” Ahsoka said, teasingly. “Don’t you want to live a little?”

Before Barriss could tell herself not to, she leaned forward and kissed Ahsoka. She stumbled back, startled-of course, what was she thinking, why did she do that-but just as quickly, she kissed back.

They broke apart a moment later, and Ahsoka was blushing.

“I’m sorry,” Barriss said automatically. She had ruined it now-she had hurt Ahsoka.

“No, don’t be,” Ahsoka said, taking Barriss’s hand. “I . . . I liked it. I like you, Barriss.”

“Oh,” Barriss responded, and then: “I like you too, Ahsoka.”

And this time, it was Ahsoka that kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
